masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Federation of Soviet People's Republics
The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth is a military political union of communist and socialist government. The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth was a Human only union in-till 2193 when Asari and Quarian colonies was allowed to join further strengthening the union. The Union of Soviet People's Republics maintains a large Military, prove e Health and social care and housing and undertakes elaborate Projects that few other can even think of, all this possible in a galaxy that be ravring by four major wars in 67 years due the U.S.P.R now having large stakes in the galactic market cause by nationalization of private industry. History Pre-Reaper-War 4th of March 2142 CE Charmian Vladimir Antonov, Leader of the Russian Communist Party was voted into office after the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate formed into a far left mitla and stormed the kremlin killing the Russian President and his Cabinet, Vladimir Antonov won 97% of votes ending the United Russia's d regime and formed the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation that in 2149 CE was one of Earth's eighteen Nations that had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter. In 2148 CE back by the UN, President Vladimir Antonov lead a diplomatic mission to Korea that lead to the signing of the Korea freedom treaty that called for a UN supervised election that the Workers Party of Korea, New People's Party, Saenuri Party, Justice Party and a few other smaller parties c to be the ruler of a Reunification and free Korea. Park Eui-gyeom of the Saenuri Party won the election by 43% only to be put on trial along with Kim Ju-ae of the Workers Party of Korea by United Nations for rigging a supervised election leaving Kim Jung-yang of the New Korean People's Party, the party with highest votes a without any vote rigging observed by the United Nations to be the ruler of United Korea even through the UNAS and EU claimed that no elections with any Korean Communist Party would ever be fair. 2157 CE, the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation and Chinese People's Federation disuse with the rest of the United Nations Security Council on how to liberate Shanxi at that would be the final ever United Nations conference, the conference d into a stand off between the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation who support a plan to work with the Systems Alliance to liberate Shanxi and the UNAS support a plan to sent in their small space bound Navy, the conference went on for weeks getting nowhere in-till 11 of the 15 members of the United Nations Security Council walked out the conference when news broke that the Systems Alliance have liberated Shanxi. The failure of conference was so damaging to the United Nations that as of 2158 CE it had ceased to exist. Reaper-War On the day of the Reaper invasion the Baltic Sea Fleet and Northern Sea Fleet of the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation was docked in the Baltic Sea. The Baltic and Northern Sea Fleets along with the 6961st aviation Base and Marries of Volkhov Red Star Marines fought to the last aircraft, ship, men and women to try and stop the Reaper ships. In just the first five days the Russian Communist Federation had lost 75 ships, two submarines, 178 fighters, 36 Bombers, 87 gunships and 4939232 serviceman and women {i ones who serve on the lost ships and aircraft) in the Baltic alone with only a single Dead Reaper to show for all this, a further Three Reaper Ships were damaged and many more ships, aircraft and serviceman lives were lost before the remaining troops were order to stop attacking the Reaper ships and focus on saving civilians. After the war the survivors were outraged of how little the Alliance acknowledge their sacrifice and were was further outrage when Alliance troops teared down the Memorial honouring the Russian serviceman and women who lost their lives fighting the Reaper threat, spreading the seeds for war. Moscow was save from the full Burt of the Reaper invasion but St.Basils Cathedral, many of the towers and wall sections of Kremlin, the many churches and many other landmarks in and around the Kremlin where destroyed so badly that they was still being repaired in 2201 CE and many other buildings like the ostankino tower, Kremlin a buildings, Spasskaya Tower and Vodovzvodnaya Tower, Lenin's Mausoleum and most of the city's many museums were heavily damaged but easily fixed by 2189 CE. Vladivostok was turned into a wasteland of burnt out buildings and sunken ships even with the Pacific Fleet that was twice the size of the Baltic Fleet and naval support from China, Korea, India and Japan, the Russian armed forces were outgunned by the Reapers and lacking air and armour support, they were overrun and forced to retreat to Polaris-B2 (a underground bunker outfitted with pre-war technology). With whole districts being leveled, the MVD ordered the Civilians of Moscow, Leningrad and nearby towns down to the metros and bunkers that are guarded by NKVD troops and Moscow police. The survivors of the KGB, MVD and Spetsnaz were re-stationed to D6 (a s bunker buried under the Kremlin) with President Ulfric Petrenko and seven others of the know surviving members of the Soviet High command and the western Russian ground forces to Polaris-A1 (a underground bunker outfitted with pre-war technology) while the surviving Naval and Air Forces fight on even with whole squadrons and flotillas being destroyed in a single attack to buy time for the Russian forces to break out to regroup with the from troops from Eastern Russia in Polaris-B2 near Vladivostok, troops from Polaris-A4 near Omsk and the Soviet air and space command that built an s attack force of A-61 Mantis Gunships, MiG-71 Jets, Kamov Ka-92 Gunships, Tu-160 Bombers, MiG-SX3 Fighters, Geneva-Class, New Delhi-Class and Seattle-Class Cruisers and Swift Frigates built in undisclosed underground factorizes. With help from the Asian Armed forces the Russian Armed forces secured an evac point in Mongolia and thin out the Reaper forces for the return of Commander Shepard and the Victory Fleet. Human Revolutionary war Founded on the 31th of October 2189 CE to bring down the Systems Alliance who becuse of the T has become a parliamentary dictatorship funded by wars and corrupt corporations. On the 19th of May 2191 CE the Soviet People's Republics lunched attacks on the Alliance Cruiser SSV Warsaw and Alliance Dreadnought SSV Tai Shan beginning the Human Revolutionary war. 2189 CE to 2193 CE a plague spread through the poor populations of Alliance territory caused by H7N7 Influenza virus killing hundreds of people and making thousand more s ill, this outraged millions of Rights a who pointed out that Healthcare is right and vaccines for H7N7 Influenza are overly available. 16th of May 2191 CE protesters protesting the Alliance new war policies were fire up on by C-Sec Officers and Alliance soldiers using tear gas, flash-bangs and Active Denial Systems causing a riot that lasted three hours killing 147 Civilians of them 51 were innocent children, injuring 457 more Civilians, 57 C-Sec Officers and Alliance soldiers killed and 65 wounded. The Citadel Special Security Forces were call-in to deal with the Alliance and the rioters asserting 41 Alliance soldiers for war crimes and 173 rioters for public disorder and first degree murder, 161 of the rioters were give pardons for their crimes, the Alliance soldiers were all charged with war crimes landing them all life in prison. 17th of July 2191 CE NKVD scientists working in the Prothean Ruins on Eletania uncovered data leading to the discovery of ancient Prothean Ruins dated to about 51,000 BCE buried under the Antarctica, Earth. The Councillor T'Soni an expert on the Protheans was sent with Spetre Major Kaidan Alenko and team of scientists to a with the dig, when the team discovered Human Religious artifacts from the same time period in the ruins the Council ordered the excavation to be put on hold while they vote on whether or not the U.S.P.R has to give up the finds to the Council. The Hanar Councilor outraged at the claims of the Soviet scientists who claim that the Protheans were in contact with early men and were worship by them as guides to the Goddess Potema, the Hanar Councillors claimed that it was religious insult to his kind and threatened to join war a the U.S.P.R, the Soviet Officials at the meeting (Commissar Natasha Eva Volkova, President Ulfric Petrenko and Lieutenant Zofia) made it clear to the Hanar Councillor that the Soviet fleet with help from the KGB could take Hanar homeworld Kahje with just a single cruiser and that is was in no way a insult to his people's religion. He back off in fear of his and his people's lives and let the meeting c , the other Councillors were alot more level head and vote in favour of allowing the U.S.P.R to keep the artifacts as long as research finds are shared with the whole galactic community. The finds had far reaching effects with Interventionary Evolutionists claiming this was proof that all human history had been directed and controlled by alien forces, some even using the research to claim that the Protheans manipulated the DNA of Homo Sapiens with their own making Modern Humans, this was quickly debunked by NKVD scientists using DNA s from classified Test-Subjects. 18th of April 2193 CE Admiral Tali'Zorah Vas Neema called for the Admiralty Board not to override the Conclave decision to lift martial Law, the Admiralty Board who was mostly loyal to Admiral Han'Gerrel Vas Neema overrode the Conclave decision and refused to resign their posts. They hired Blue Suns Mercs to shoot down the shuttle that was carrying Tali'Zorah and politicians from the Asari Socialist Republics and the U.S.P.R. Though the Blue Suns be get more than their bargain for with two Light Cruisers and a Heavy Dreadnought on escort, the shuttle was light damaged and Tali'Zorah and one of her guards was killed due to breaches in their suits. The Blue Suns who escaped their burning Cruisers and Frigates were interrogated by KGB Officers on broad the PSV Petrovsky, after hours of brutal interrogation they final cracked revealing the Admiralty Board Crimes, a message was sent to the Conclave who sent Quarian marines to arrest the Admiralty Board who resole by declared this a Coup d'état by the Conclave and started the Conclave Civil War. 13th of May 2193 CE Quarian Machinists from the Conclave fleet working with NKVD scientists from the Ministry of Experimental Science under Project Conclave lead by Doctor Victor Sadovsky devolved the V.S line of laser weapons and Zoraha Nanofibber that is used to manufacture Vixen Armour. 23rd of December 2196 CE the 621st Naval Assault Aviation Squadron lunched from Northern Sea Fleet of the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation attacked Interplanetary Combatives Academy outside Rio De Janeiro paving the way for the Paz Liberation Army and KGB Vympel Group, the battle was the worst defeat for a N7 squad with 9-2 loss. The Academy surrendered to the KGB Vympel Group who shipped the prisoners to the custody of Major Kaidan Alenko. On the 19th of April 2199 CE the U.S.P.R lunched the P.O.T.E.M.A (Planetarnaya Orbital'naya Terrora Ezeo Massa Artilleriya) satellite and programmed it to fire on its first of many targets, Air Force One as it f over the Pentagon. The Tungsten payload ripped through the fuselage of the plane at 2.1% the speed of light impacted the pentagon at three times the force of a Tactical nuclear warhead. Six of the seven nearby USNA garrisons were destroyed or forced to surrender. In 2210 CE the PSV Leningrad (that is basically a Dreadnought armed with a ship based version of the P.O.T.E.M.A weapon system) destroyed the last of the Alliance's bases in the East-European bloc, Asia and Britannia leading to the evacuation of Alliance forces from Soviet territory and the liberation of the Eden Prime that lead to the reported deaths of around 1300 Alliance personal with only one reported Soviet casualty. After 19 years of fighting on the 9th of May 2211 CE, the Citadel Council negotiated a permanent ceasefire between the Systems Alliance and the U.S.P.R, Batarian Hegemony on-broad the Destiny Ascension allowing the Union of Soviet People's Republics to grow into the galactic superpower with Premier Ulfric Petrenko and Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova of the U.S.P.R, Ka'hairal Balak of the Batarian Hegemony, Admiral Mikhailovich and Councilor Steven Hackett on the behalf of the Systems Alliance and of the signed the Treaty of Exodus that ended v between the factions and banned Anti-Soviet and Pro-Human-Survivalist "propaganda". Ka'hairal Balak of the Batarian Hegemony also signed the Kite's Nest Accords that formally d the Batarian Hegemony and formed the Communist People's Hegemony in its place and hand himself and several other Batarian Extremists into the Citadel Courts to serve life in a Turian military prison. 11th of May on the Destiny Ascension, the Citadel Council working with the U.S.P.R and the new formed Exile Outreach Charity ratified the third Citadel Conventions (also so know as the Citadel War Crimes Treaty of 2211 CE) that made War Crimes that up in-till then where only loosely enforced Laws based on a common c and not real Galactic law. The treaty also limits the research into Reaper technology, the development and use of Ionizing radiation based weapons expect for use in GARDIAN defence systems, a move that many scientific minded people including some of the members of Citadel Convention were a by but were forced to a due not being the on the Council. The Laws were later rewritten to allow the further research into Reaper technology "within reasonable grounds of scientific research". Post-Human Revolutionary War From 2215 CE - 2221 CE the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth and the the Citadel Peacekeeping Force took on Omega Pirate gangs, the campaign ended with Omega space station being occupational by KGB Special forces and Red Workers Army marries Squads leaded by Admiral Oleg Petrovsky and Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and the ganglord Aria T'Loak being publicly executed by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova as a message to all criminal gangs across the galaxy that if they continue to operate they will be crushed. The resulting vid went viral in a matter of hours and the backlash and praise for the actions of the Red Army during the Omega occupation still hangs over the Union of Soviet People's Republics to this day. During the Omega occupation in 2217 CE, the blue suns blow up a small part of the Gozu District killing hundreds of Red Army soldiers as well as thousands more civilians. Anyone who survived the attack or took part in the rescue operation was rewarded the Order of Lenin for outstanding service to the Homeworld, for strengthening peace between the Omega people and the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth. The event was so terrorizing that it leaded to the founding of the Omega Civil Defence Militia and the event going down as one of the single most deadly terrorist attack in the know history of the Galaxy in-till the 21/7 attack on Moscow. On the 2nd of May 2221 CE the NKVD published the People's Interstellar Crime Decree, this Decree called for know smugglers, privates, terrorists and slavers as well as many business executives and bankers to a and bought before the courts. At the same time the Supreme Court of the Union Soviet People's Republics passed the anti false imprisonment act that allowed Soviet Security Agencies to a anyone who falsely imprison someone, the law targets illegal respeach teams, slavers, crime syndicates, Asari Justicars and Ardat-Yakshi monasterys. The idea of Ardat-Yakshi being allowed to be roam free unless they become killers sacred alot of people but the NKVD continue to e Asari Justicars who d the law and many high poffice people who speak out a the ruling died s and m deaths that many blame the KGB for. On the 12th of July 2221 CE reporters from the Alliance News Network tied to reporting on the widespread use of torture, kidnapping, assassination, illegal wiretapping, rape and terror tactics by the KGB to s people opposing the will of the Soviet Republics. The Alliance News Network management pulled the report fearing backlash from the U.S.P.R, Diana Allers and seven other reporters highjacked the Alliance News Network broadcast and transmitted the report, the reporters were later brutally beaten and shot in the head by the Special Intervention Unit live on air. 1st of July 2229 CE the Drivecore of the Dreadnaught PSV Warsaw went critical as it come into dock at the Red Star Fleet Deport killing all crew and the three m personal that were working in the docking carrior at the time, Mission Specialist Anna Clark, the first Human to oversee the orbital kinetic bombardment weapon platform on broad the P.O.T.E.M.A Orbital Platform was one of the crew who lost their lives in this d. 26th of December 2231 CE a women claiming to be a Cerberus operative walked into Cambridge University preaching Cerberus ideology before being comforted by Detective Constable Steve Taylor from the People's Metropolitan Police who tackled her when she detonated the Suicide vest she was wearing. The blast killed a total of seven people including the Detective who was later honoured as hero for shielding the civilians from the full force of the blast and was rewarded the Medal "For Self Sacrifice in defence of the U.S.P.R", the Order of Lenin, Bravery Order and the Hero of the Soviet Republics Honorary Title for his bravely and self-Sacrifice in defence of his Homeworld as well as being the 5th person and the 2nd Police Officer to rewarded the Honorary Title of Guardian of the Soviet Republics that gifted to his wife and two children at his funeral. His Sacrifice would later i his daughter Chloe Jane Taylor to try and join the Heracles KGB Taskforce at age 13, even though she was too young to be recruited by the KGB but with her having the skills to a gifted Tech Technician and having charmed Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova who at the time was the Case Officer of the Heracles KGB Taskforce, she was made a Analyst Specialist for the Heracles KGB Taskforce. 12th of Apirl 2232 CE, a year after the Cambridge University Bombing, KGB a the Leader of Cerberus Reviel group Hades codename "The Illusive Man", real name DR. Clark David a poor Doctor from New York filled with hate. This was a big p for Hades because just like the real Illusive Man, he micro-manage anything so a group of High-skilled Mercs hired by Hades raid the Petropavlovsk NKVD State prison where he was imprisoned, killing 17 NVKD Guards and one KGB Officer and injuring his partner and 65 more NKVD Guards and freeing Clark David and three other Hades members. Heracles Taskforce tacked down Cerberus Sleeper agents uncover by Analyst Specialist Chloe Jane Taylor leading them back to DR. Clark David, who was hiding in the Citadel, where his death warrant was carried out during a raid on Silver Coast Casino by Alpha Group Marries, this outraged the rest of the Council but making fuss over dead xenophobic terrorists would cause G war and public outrage that the Council rather not have to deal with. On the 13th of Novmber 2238 CE the Soviet Congress of Soviets of Soviet People's Republics of Earth counted on a referendum on c of the marriage of Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and Analyst Specialist Chloe Jane Taylor. The referendum passed with no r and from the 21st of D During the year 2233 CE the Soviet Paranormal Research Taskforce was fired on by Hanar military officers and their Drell enforcers when excavating a believed Pothean outpost in the Minos Wasteland Cluster, the S.P.R.T fought their way back to the entry of outpost where the Hanar military have sent a lager part of their troops and s them with private security troops to "p " the Enkindlers ruin. This unjust attack on a KGB taskforce on a Soviet claimed world further sour the Soviet Executive Committee o of the Hanar who are see as elitist religious fanatics who are threat to the freedom of the common people by all of the Soviet administration, Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova the leader of the taskforce that was attacked and the highest ranking official in the Soviet Administration ordered an full-scale war that lead to the KGB uploading computer virus that compromised all systems within the Hanar Space leaving the small Hanar navy to be bush aside by the more powerful Red Star Fleet that then bombardment the Hanar worlds. With all Information leaving Hanar being controlled by the KGB, many outside q were unsure of the s in-till news leaked that KGB Officers had shot the Hanar Councillor and NKVD Blackwacth Auxiliaries were being deployed on Kahje, NKVD Blackwacth Auxiliaries act as execution squads and blocking units and are so loyal to the cause that they would sacrifice their families for the good of the Soviet Republics, all five remaining Councillors worried that the exterminate of the Hanar race was a likely goal of the Soviet High Command and called Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov, Fleet Admiral David Kennedy, General Aleksei Ulyanov, Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova to the Council to defuse the s , during the meeting the Council ordered the Soviet High Command to end the war with Hanar which lead to Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov and General Aleksei Ulyanov c the Council actions and thearting to leave the Council and pull out all of their military c to the Citadel Peacekeeping Force, Fleet Admiral David Kennedy spoke out a Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov and called for the end of the war. The meeting soon d to a pissing match between the a of the meeting with only Councilor T'Soni and Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and crew staying out of the childish political games the others where playing, Natasha who be s up in-till this point in ending the political infighting, ending the war and once again proving that she and in-turn the U.S.P.R have so much political power that if she was not so afraid to use it more she could bend the galaxy to her will. On the 16th of May 2234 CE a flotilla of Soviet Merchant Fleet was attacked on a routine delivery of goods to the planet Parasc by the Vol Protectorate Navy, the flotilla of unarmed Freighters had little change a the Volus cruisers and frigates but the Captain of the flagship PMSV Chernobyl hail the Kirov Fleet using its on-board QEC and then use his vessel as a shield to try and protect the rest of the Shrike Abyssal flotilla. Thanks to the actions of the PMSV Chernobyl and it's Captain, the Kirov Fleet able to save 34 of 46 vessels in the flotilla, the PMSV Chernobyl was one of the vessel that was lose in the attack, its captain, Captain John Sherman was honoured as a hero and was rewarded the Medal "For Self Sacrifice in defence of the U.S.P.R", the Order of Lenin, Bravery Order and the Hero of the Soviet Republics Honorary Title for his bravely and self-Sacrifice in defence of his flotilla as well as being the 7th person and the first civilian to rewarded the Honorary Title of Guardian of the Soviet Republics that gifted to his family at a funeral normally reserve for war heroes. War of the кровь Луна On the 21th of July 2247 CE the Aryan Nationalist Union crashed a Turain Liner filled with Ezeo and nuclear materials and explosives into the Lenin District, South Moscow killing thousands in that one District alone, luckily for 468 million people living in West Soviet Republics the heat and winds caused by the crash produced a vortex that level the District stopped the westward winds from carrying away the radioactive and Ezeo lanced dust towards the Baltic. Two hours after the first attack, soldiers of the SS Guard of the Knight's Cross and Gegengheist Gruppe, launched a ground attack on Red Square with the intent of kidnapping Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and killing the Soviet Executive Committee to make the Soviet leadership c into itself, even through 67% of the Soviet Executive Committee were killed and Natasha Eva Volkova was kidnapped, the Soviet leadership stood up strong to the Fascists and ordered the arrest and hanging of supporters of Fascist groups and was able to rally a huge fleet to take revenge on them but when the time came to strike back it was delayed by the weak will of Admiral David Kennedy who was later executed for high treason and replaced by Natasha Eva Volkova who crushed the Aryan Nationalist Union with no mercy or regret. On the 17th of November 2233 CE the Soviet Executive Committee elected to make Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova the Executive Chairwomen of the Soviet People's Republics an position she hold in-till 13th of October 2257 CE when martial law was lifted and Soviet Executive Committee sworn in Commissar Anna Romanov as the next Grand Premier. During this time Marshal Volkova issued Order 01/17/11/2233 that made all civil offenses during wartime to be chargeable as treason, an crime punishable by life imprisonment in Fort Moscow and supporting of any of the U.S.P.R enemies in any way to be high treason, a crime punishable by execution and KGB interrogation of the traitor's family. Due to this order, privacy regulations on surveillance was removed as well as need for commissar warrant for arrest and Searches was laid back and use of illegal interrogation methods by the KGB and NVKD was authorized, this lead to the crime rate dropping 97% and p increase of 217% by increasing the working hours from enight hours to ten hours and by forcing any able-bodied person over the age of 13 who is not enlisted into work in shops and factories. 1st of July 2234 CE the Drachen Division of the Gegengheist Gruppe, who are infamous for acts of Genocide against non-Humans and Humans alike attacked the Soviet colony of Feros, a Prothean megalopolis that the U.S.P.R spend billions every month to restore the megalopolis, this attack unlike the many other attacks by the Gegengheist Gruppe before this was poorly planned and was undertaken within the same system as the Torchwood-5 Depot which is the main Depot for the Volkova Scout Flotilla and Omega Privateer Flotilla. The S.P.R.T Taskforce and a small detachment of the 141 Joint Taskforce fought though the streets of Zhu's Hope pushing the Gegengheist Gruppe away from the main colony and was quick r by the 2nd "Valkyrie" Rifle Division of the 1st "Valkyrie" Squadron and the 103rd Division of the Systems Alliance incircled the Drachen Division who tried to surrender but were order to be beaten and executed by the NVKD Division Commissars, fearing his fate if he fall into e hands Division Commander Kurt Schell shot himself in the head with his HK-UV43 Pyrotechnic Pistol, though he was now p from the neck down and suffered from s m cursed by cauterized brain t, he survived and was "debriefed" by KGB Commissars before being executed by spacing. On the 20th of November 2255 CE to the 1st of October 2256 CE the members of the Aryan Nationalist Union and Tuchanka State Union was put on trail at the Citadel war crimes Trails for crimes against the people, planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression and other crimes against peace and several breaches of the Citadel War Crimes Treaty of 2211 CE. Traitors to U.S.P.R and her allies and defectors of both of the Aryan Nationalist Union and the U.S.P.R have been put on trail at the Citadel Trails as well. Most of the accused sentenced was to a min of one year in Font Moscow before being put to death by Impalement though most people supported the executions, most believing that this form of execution was too cruel and that some of the executed was wrongful convicted by a bloodthirstily prosecution lead by Soviet Commissars wanting payback for their people but this has fall on deaf ears with some of the convicted being beaten or cut into by NKVD and KGB guards overseeing the executions, the last execution was carried out on the 17th of October 2257 CE. Administration Government The Union of Soviet People's Republics is Communist political alliance that is split up into States run by Worker's Councils or Communes d on the local culture who gives votes to Worker's Unions on political matters. The Worker's Councils/Communes are under the command of the governments from that nation who are governed by the Soviet Executive Committee who in turn are responsible to the Grand Premier of the Soviet Republics, the Marshal of the Soviet Republics('s) and the Congress of Soviets of Soviet People's Republics of Earth who vote for the members of the Soviet Leadership. Most of the member nations follow the Communist/Socialist ideologies of Karl Marx and Vladimir Lenin (Marxism–Leninism), Alexander C. Douglas (People's Collective Communism) or that of Friedrich Engels and Karl Marx (Primitive communism) with one member nation the Chinese People's Federation following the ideology of Mao Zedong (Socialism with Chinese characteristics) Bureacracy Legislature *Soviet Executive Committee *Congress of Soviets of Soviet People's Republics of Earth Governance *Council of People's Commissars Judiciary *People's Court *''Supreme Court of the ''Union Soviet People's Republics of Earth Security Agencies *NKVD (People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs) **NKVD Emergency Services Committee ***NKVD Fire And Rescue ***NKVD Territorial Police Service ***NKVD Transit Police ***NKVD Federal Penitentiary Service ***NKVD Border Control ***NKVD Federal Protective Service **NKVD Internal Affairs **NKVD Military Police **NKVD Internal Troops *KGB (Committee for State Security) **Spetsnaz **KGB Federal Security Service **KGB Special Communications Service *Rannoch Defence Force *Omega Civil Defence Militia Oversight Committees *State Committee for Labour and Social Problems (Federal Service for Work and Pension) *State Committee on Science and Technology (Federal Agency of Science, Technologies and Innovation) *State Committee for Standards and Product Quality Management ( ) *State Committee for Construction and Logistics (Federal Agency of Deliveries of Military and Civil Material Means) *State Committee for Economic Planning (Federal Financial Markets Service) *State Committee for Culture and Sport (Federal Agency for Culture and Sport) *State Committee for Nature Protection (Federal Service for Environmental Monitoring) *Sate Committee for Heath and Disease Prevention (Interstellar Heath Service) *State Committee for Creative Products and Retail ( ) *State Committee for Equal Treatment (Federal Service for Supervision of Consumer Rights Protection and Human Welfare) *State Committee for Statistics (Federal State Statistics Service) *State Defense Committee ( ) *State Committee for Family Services and Social Care ( ) Law Laws within the U.S.P.R are based on the Soviet Constitution of Social laws. This has many laws that would be many find democratic like freedom from slavery, right to security, freedom of expression, thought and religion, right to equal treatment and freedom from discrimination, right to education, right to social security, right to an adequate standard of living, freedom to serve your nation in the way you see fit, right to employment, right to equal pay, right to defend oneself, right to a fair trial and due process in the face of the law, right to bodily integrity and the right to bear legal arms and to freedom to take recreational drugs but many civil liberties like right to set up opposition parties, right to own private property and businesses are r and right to protest and freedom of press is allowed by the Soviet Constitution but can be limited if the Soviet General Assembly d that it is unjust or putting the people in harms way. All Legal KGB agents and many high ranking officials have diplomatic immunity within the Interstellar Shanxi Zone, all Soviet citizens are r by the Soviet Citadel embassy when traveling outside of Soviet People's Republics and the embassy will take custody of any Soviet citizen accused of a crime that is legal within the Soviet People's Republics and deport them back home and any Soviet citizen accused of a crime that is illegal within the Soviet People's Republics with be sent a lawyer to help fight their case. Economy The Soviet People's Republics economy is centred around a massive state run mining, agriculture and manufacturing industry as well as many state run stores, restaurants and recreational facilities. Due to the amount of state run industry and retail many Volus and pro capitalist Systems Alliance members are hostile to the U.S.P.R. The U.S.P.R had tied to adopt a more a version of the trading system the Quarians has be using for over four hundred years but the economies of most of the member nations is unable to run with a medium of exchange or with the self sacrifice of the Quarians because of this the State Committee for Economic Planning adopted a goods distributon system where goods and services that the state has d are essential for adequate standard of living are distributed for "free" to Soviet citizens and goods and services that are c luxuries are bought at commonly owned trading centres with the prices set by the Federal Financial Markets Service using Narodnyy Valyuta, a electronic currency that is d linked the Soviet People's Republics economy making a overall s currency but output fluctuations seen in many free market economies could c the currency so the State Committee for Economic Planning are careful to make sure the economy is not e too fast or too slowly to keep the economy growing at a s rate. Military The U.S.P.R Military is made up of the main People's Space Exploration Navy and Workers Red Army regular and r forces working KGB and NKVD security agencies. Each of Member Nations has their own security agencies, Reserve and Special Forces that work closely with U.S.P.R. *The NKVD is Umbrella organization that contains the civil and military emergency services and Internal Affairs. The NKVD also run the Soviet military intelligence that job it is to collect military Intel and stop foreign intelligence agencies from getting hold of its troop data. NKVD also runs the Bettie Operating System, a AI that controls the disaster response and preventive systems, the emergency services central dispatch system and the crime surveillance and prediction network. *The Spetsnaz is a military training program similar to that of the Alliance Interplanetary Combatives Training program that is run by the Alliance but unlike the N7 program, any enlisted military or police personal can be selected for training and employs brutal training techniques that forces 57% of the candidates to drop out of the program. *The People's Space Exploration Navy is the combined Naval fleets of the Republics that engage in space battles, transport the Workers Red Army and KGB battle groups to the battlegrounds, planetary defence and escort of political and civilian ships. The People's Space Exploration Navy is the largest Navy of any Citadel governments. The Soviet merchant fleet is the largest in the galaxy easing dwarfing the Volus merchant fleet in both size and efficiently allowing the U.S.P.R economy to skyrocket. The Ship prefixes are PSV (People's Space Vessel) for military naval vessels and PMSV (People's Merchant Space Vessel) for civil naval vessels though crews of medical ships and science vessels are p to get their own ship prefixes. *The Workers Red Army is made up of volunteer groups, regular army squads and special op groups operating under the Spetsnaz umbrella group. From 2231 CE all none Enlisted Military personal carries the V.S. standard-issue pyrotechnic laser pistol if needed AK or SVV Rifles and all Enlisted Military Officers carries OTs Officer's laser Revolver if needed AK or SVV Rifles. Volunteers are normally armed with Rosenkov Kinetic Weapons. *The KGB is the Soviet secret police, intelligence and special operations agency that deals with foreign intelligence, counterintelligence, operative-investigatory activities. Many groups are run under the KGB flag one of them groups is S.P.R.T Paranormal Research Taskforce who investigate and fight the paranormal threats as well as other general threats to the U.S.P.R and its People. Military Doctrine The U.S.P.R military strength lies in their use of intelligence, fire support and combined arms tactics and the individual honour and skill of the regular soldiers. Their Ground Military Doctrine emphasis on mobile motor rifle divisions that able deal heavy shocks to the fonts as other mobile rifle divisions bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, both supported by technical support in the form of AI/VIs, drones, artillery, intelligence and electronic warfare. The U.S.P.R has a relatively few regular soldiers for the size of their Military with only 26% of the Military staff being regular soldiers, their make for this lack of soldiers with highly trained Conscripts who signed up for National Service. The unquestionable superiority of U.S.P.R‘s intelligence services allows them to attack deep within the hostile territory. The Workers Red Army are noted for having the discipline of the Turians, brutality of the krogan, adaptability of the Humans, stealth of the Salarians, m skill of the Quarians and the refined biotic skill of the Asari. The Workers Red Army almost never retreat even in the most hopeless of battles because individual and honour and the fact that any a to retreat is meet by brutal r from the NKVD support units Military Actions Uniform Workers Red Army Marines Battledress The standard battledress of the Workers Red Army is the Vixen Duty Armour that c of khaki brown belted padded military jumpsuit and black combat boots made from a mixture of Zoraha Nanofibers, Rosenkov kinetic padding and leather for Human and Asari Soldiers, Quarians due to their weak immune systems and cultural significance of their enviro-suits, wear Vixen enviro-suits made from Zoraha Nanofibers and Rosenkov kinetic padding, the flexible, strength, lightweight and seft-healing p of the armour allows maximum movement and effective defence against both against kinetic and directed energy gunfire making it a ideal choice for a army that emphasis on quick and hard hitting attacks. Regular soldiers and Conscripts who want a little more protection often equip their armour with Titanium and Ceramic composite armour plating. People's Space Exploration Navy Battledress The standard battledress of the People's Space Exploration Navy like their Marine conterparts is the Vixen Duty Armour Fleets *Volkova Scout Flotilla *Omega Privateer Flotilla *Slava Fleet *Kirov Fleet *1st "Valkyrie" Squadron *Red Star Fleet *Britannia Fleet Marine Detachments *141 Joint Taskforce *S.P.R.T Paranormal Research Taskforce *1st Rifle Division *2nd "Valkyrie" Rifle Division of the 1st "Valkyrie" Squadron *5th Rifle "Earth" Division of the NKVD Internal Troops *10th Rifle "Omega" Division of the NKVD Internal Troops *1st Guards Tank Division *13th Guards Tank Division of the Scottish Engineers *19th People's Volunteers Guard Division of Soviet Red Cross Ambulance Service *21st People's Volunteers "Londyńczycy" Guard Division of NKVD Fire and Ambulance Service *KGB Alpha Group *KGB Vympel Group *NKVD Blackwacth Auxiliaries *Special Intervention Unit *Paz Liberation Army Member Nations Each Member Nation is interdependent (the e being the Federation of A Soviet Federal Republics, who are control by Moscow installed government who most blivne are KGB Officers) with its own government, military and civil services but is guided by the KGB and is responsible to the Soviet Executive Committee. *Russian Soviet Socialist Federation; Races: Human, Asari, Turian, Quarian, Territory: Russian Federation, Luna, Mars, X784A, X784B **Federation of A Soviet Federal Republics; Races: Human, Asari, Turian, Quarian, Territory: Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Azerbaijan, Dobrovolski, Volkov, Patsayev, Komarov, Horizon, Romania, Estonia, Latvia, Moldova, Lithuania. Kyrgyzstan, *Soviet Empire of Britannia; Races: Human, Territory: England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Luna, *Chinese People's Federation; Races: Human, Territory: China, Luna, Watson, Israfil, Eden Prime *Socialist Republic of Vietnam; Races: Human, territory: Vietnam, *Democratic People's Republic of United Korea; Races: Human, Territory: Korea, Luna, *People's Hegemony; Races: Batarian, Human, Territory: Khar'shan, Adek, Anhur, Aratoht, Camala, Cholis, Erszbat, Logasiri, Lorek, Ramlat, Vana, Verush *People's Conclave; Races: Quarian, Territory: Rannoch, Adas. Haestrom, Kadd, Ket'osh, Uriyah *Asari Soviet Republics; Races: Asari, Territory: Diplomatic Relations The Soviet People's Republics of Earth as strong ties to the Citadel Council and great re for both the liberation of the Omega and having a large military force while having sizable civil services due to this fact they have a seat on the Council beside the Asari, Salarian, Hanar, Turian and the Alliance Councillors even though some members of the Soviet Executive Committee see the Council as a waste of time, Soviet Executive Committee see that it's better to work with the other races. The Citadel Council give the U.S.P.R a seat on Council even though the Alliance was seen as the representative of Humanity, the Asari, Alliance and Turian Councillors vote in favour of the Soviet People's Republics due to massive ideologies differences and the fact that two Council Member Races, Asari and Human and two A Members races, Batarian and Quarian are large m in the Leadership of the Soviet People's Republics and large amounts Turians are living within the Soviet People's Republics. Due to the U.S.P.R power the Council made them the part of peacekeeping forces, allowing them to keep their fleet of 58 Dreadnoughts, allowing the Asari, Salarians, Hanar and Alliance to build 33 Dreadnoughts and the Volus and Elcor to build 11 Dreadnoughts. The U.S.P.R is part of the economic and military alliance, the Interstellar Shanxi Cooperation Organization that the U.S.P.R, Asari Democratic Republics, Turian Hierarchy, Systems Alliance and the Vol Protectorate due to being a client state of the Turian Hierarchy work to the better protect their interests against the rapid and uncontrolled growth of the Salarian Union, Illuminated Primacy, Tuchanka State Union and the many new corporate Governments. The Alliance and the U.S.P.R has be Allies since the end of the Human civil war working to get back what was lose both to the Reapers and themselves. This Joint e is part of London Declaration in winch allow Alliance bases in Britannia to rebuilt and founding of Soviet Bases in Former UNAS territory. The Vol Protectorate is hostile to the U.S.P.R both because of the way they run their businesses and being the 3rd government to be offered a seat on the Council over them. This nearly lead to war between the U.S.P.R and the Vol Protectorate when the they order a attack on a flotilla of Soviet Merchant Fleet with none naval escort, luckily for the Vol Protectorate, the Turian Hierarchy unwilling to betray their allies, they turn to the Council for help who negotiated for all the members of Vol Protectorate i in the attack to executed in turn for peace and the full power of the Vol Protectorate to handed over the Turian Hierarchy. The U.S.P.R and Turian Hierarchy has a great deal of re for each other and are trade partners and allies The Salarian Union is openly hostile to the U.S.P.R, no one knows the reasons for this hostilely, this hostile has not yet lead to war but has lead to many diplomatic disputes. The U.S.P.R believed i in the failed attack on a STG lab in 2232 CE where three Human "Mercenaries" where found dead on the battlefield and 13th more captured, who later killed themselves using the cyanide pill implanted in their Jaw made the hostilely alot worse, the U.S.P.R still denies any i in the conflict. Resources The Soviet Republics military has developed a number of unique weapons and armour systems for its troops as well as armoured vehicles and Space vessels. Equipment Weapons Officers have more freedom with their choice of weapons, weapons that only officers are allowed to use are marked with a #. Civilian Weapons are marked with a ~, Civilian Weapons that are sold on the open market are marked with a ^. The U.S.P.R weapons use micro-scaled mass accelerator technology that use the thermal clips or heat dispersen system, electroshock or pyrotechnic laser technology, weapons that use mass accelerator technology are marked with a = if it use thermal clip or + if it use heat dispersen system, ones that use electroshock technology are marked with / and ones that use pyrotechnic laser technology are marked with * . Armour vehicles *BTR-135 Mako Infantry Fighting Vehicle *BMP-080 Infantry Fighting Vehicle APC/IFV *BM-082 Katyusha Artillery Launcher﻿ MRL/SPH *UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle *UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle *Mi-61 Mantis Gunship *Mi-67 Hind Venom Transport Gunship *MiG-71 Fighter *Kamov Ka-92 Gunship Know space vessels Facilities *S.P.R.T (Torchwood-1) Mir Station Location; In Q around X784B, *Omega's Anti-Piracy, Defence and Refilt Stations Location; After Omega was lliberatied in 2221 CE a taskforce from the 19th Volunteer Guard Division of Soviet Red Cross Ambulance Service set up medical and food bank Stations around to help the victims of the war and the poor. Another taskfroce from the 10th Rifle Division of the MVD Internal Troops of the NKVD take over the Defenace s and docks and upgraded the Station with high-tech scaners, cameras and . Even through the members of the Red Cross are classified as Medical Combatants or as Non-Combatants and members of Omega MVD Internal Troops taskforce are classified as state security personnel and are protened by galactic law, the murder of MVD and Red Cross personnel is as common on Omega as the killing of emergency services personnel in the slums on Earth. *С.С.H.P Luna Outpost Location; Luna, Sol *Fort Moscow Location; X784B, A maxiam security prison camp on the ice planet X784B. The camp is used to imprison violent criminals, tritiors, P.O.W's and prisoners awaiting execution, pisioners are forced to work in factorys and mines for their food. Even through the ice cold temperatures, violent guards and poor working conditions make life in the camp hell for the prisoners in the 53 years the camp has be open only three prisoners has ever died from causes other than execution or old age and none has ever escaped. *Hangman Crossroad Location; Fort Moscow, X784B :: As the it's name would s the Hangman Crossroad is a facilitate on the crossroad leading to the Fort Moscow prison camp where executions are carried out and the bodies left to hang from the gallows as a warning to the incoming prisoners. *Tesla Tower Location; Lapland, Russia, Sol *Polaris bunkers Location; Russia, Sol *Soviet Antarctic Expedition Research stations Location; Antarctica, Earth, Sol First established in 1957 CE by the Soviet Union to research the ice and the diffiret layers of the Earth's atmosphere, many the magnetosphere. *Gagarin Station Location; Sol Boghut from the Allinace in 2211 CE as a way to help pay off Allaince war d, the Station is now home to a classflied respeash team know as Torchwood-3, the type of respeash *N7/Spetsnaz with Pride memorial Location; London, Earth, Sol Construction Started on 12th October 2216 CE and was finish in 2219 CE to remember the fallen of the Alliance Marines and Workers Red Army who fought to defend they homes. State-run Corporations Even though most of their business comes from inside Soviet space, Soviet Corporations still enjoys a lagre amount of sales in the galactic market. *Krasna Aerospace *Krasny Motory *Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp *Soviet Information Network *Heavy Metals Exomining of China *Rosenkov Materials Rosenkov Materials owns the rights for producing most of the amour and heat sink weaponey for U.S.P.R troops as well as export of weapons and amour. They also so restart produce of their heat-generation weapons for collectors and people who prefer the heat-generation over heat sinks. *Soviet State Arms The Soviet State Arms Corporation mostly makes the weapons for the U.S.P.R that are limted from export or using they lagre network of factories to take the p off Rosenkov Materials. Soviet State Arms was a Bail-out program offered to the arms manufacturers of the Commonwealth of Independent States by President Ulfric Petrenko in 2159 CE when the demand for non-Ezeo powered Ketinic Weapons dry up and they was unalbe to design new Ezeo powered Ketinic weapons. The program paid off the Corporation delts with a loan offered by Russian Communist Federation to the CEO, in-turn for this the Russian Communist Federation seized all p of belonging to their Corporation. *Soviet Skunkworks (KBP/TsNIITochMash Instrument Design Bureau) A black funding Spec ops manufacturing group that design and manufacture all the special-issue equipment for the Spetsnaz Marines and KGB operatives. *Volkova Trading Company *BlackLight Electronics *BlackLight Entertainment *Soviet Telecommunications *Soviet News Network Project Successful/On-going Projects *Project Archangel *Project Conclave *Project Trapdoor *Project Artillica *Project 567K *Mi-67 Hind Venom Transport Gunship The Mi-67 Hind Venom was planned to be developed to replace the A-61 Mantis Gunship as the primary Air support craft of choice for the U.S.P.R but due to a lack of funds only a total of five Mi-67 Hind Venom Transport Gunships have be made. *MiG-106 Fighter *Project Tesla Failed/Cancelled Projects *Project Lovecraft Project Lovecraft was a Reaper research project that was make some real progress in understanding indoctrination, Reaper Nano-technology, Reaper implants and Reaper ship technology. The Project was canceled when the Council banned research into indoctrination, Reaper Nano-technology and Reaper implants but some believe that the U.S.P.R are still doing this illegal research under the codename, Project Artillica. The Project was aslo had the goal of making Tesla dreams of free wireless power and the Teleforce charged particle beam projector a reality. *Project Petrovsky Planed as the Sister ship to the PSV Volkova SR-1, plans for the PSV Petrovsky was scraped when the team realise that it was impossible to get the funding to build it. Notable People *Marshal of the Soviet People's Republics (2189 CE - CE): Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Staus: Alive (2266 CE) *President of the Russian Federation and founder of the U.S.P.R (2152 CE to 2191 CE): President Ulfric Petrenko Staus: Office abolished *1st Grand Premier of the Soviet People's Republics (2191 CE - 2243 CE): Premier Ulfric Petrenko Staus: Deceased (2243 CE) *2nd Grand Premier of the Soviet People's Republics (2243 CE - 2253 CE): Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov Staus: Mudered (2253 CE) *Supreme Commander of the Soviet People's Republics (Grand Premier of the Soviet People's Republics during Martial Law and after a Coup d'état) (2253 CE - 2257 CE): Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Staus: Post abolished *4th Grand Premier of the Soviet People's Republics (2257 CE - CE): Premier Anna Romanov Staus: Alive (2266 CE) *1st Admiral of the Fleets of the Soviet People's Republics (2189 CE - 2247 CE): Fleet Admiral General Aleksei Ulyanov Staus: Deceased (2246 CE) *2nd Admiral of the Fleets of the Soviet People's Republics (2246 CE - 2253 CE): Fleet Admiral Daivd Kennedy Staus: Executed (2253 CE) *3rd Admiral of the Fleets of the Soviet People's Republics (2253 CE - CE): Fleet Admiral Gary Churchill Staus: Alive (2258 CE) *1st General of the Army of the Soviet People's Republics (2189 CE - 2246 CE): General Oleg Petrovsky Staus: Mudered (2253 CE) *2nd General of the Army of the Soviet People's Republics (2246 CE - ): General George L. Lannister Staus: Alive (2266 CE) *Savoir of the Shrike Abyssal flotilla: Captain John Sherman Staus: Killed In Action (2234 CE) *NKVD Internal Affairs Chief Prosecutor; State Prosecutor Natalia Poklonskaya Staus: Alive (2258 CE) *Leader of the White Socialist Guard Coup (2249 CE - 2253 CE): Exile (Formerly General) Anatoly Cherdenko Staus: Executed (2253 CE) *Wirter of People's Collective Communism and leader of the Red Legion (2187 CE to 2196 CE): High King of Dark River Alexander C. Douglas Staus: Mudered (2196 CE) Decorations of the Soviet Republics Category:Factions Category:Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth